Slytherins are Bad at Pranks
by NiceAsPie
Summary: Draco really should leave it to the Gryffindors...although he never meant for anyone to get hurt. One-shot. Rated for a bit of language. HPDM


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I think I am much more comfortable in the world of the one-shot...

It just started as a joke. Well, maybe, more of a prank. Maybe. But no one was supposed to get hurt. Really. Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I wanted anyone to get hurt. Especially him.

--

_Please, please let me out... I won't, I won't tell. Please, just please..._

--

The first indication that something...unpleasant...was going to happen was that Draco smiled at him. And Harry smiled back. Merlin knew why, but he did. And then he ran his hand through his hair and bit his lower lip and that made Draco's smile wider.

'Harry...why is he smiling like that?' Hermione whispered.

Harry shrugged, finally tearing his gaze away.

'Maybe he thinks I'm cute.' he muttered.

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, spraying it everywhere. Harry raised his eyebrows and gave a smirk worthy of any Slytherin.

'You're joking right? I mean...Malfoy?' Ron spluttered.

'Mm...he's cute. But he's Malfoy.' Harry said, sipping his juice and raising his eyes to the Slytherin table again. 'He's still Malfoy.'

--

_I'm sorry. Please, don't...please, please..._

--

The second indication that something...unpleasant...was going to happen was that Draco sat next to Harry in Potions. He smiled softly.

'Potter. Weasley. Granger.' he said.

'Malfoy.' all three responded in unison.

The lesson got underway somewhat peaceably. If you could ignore Ron mumbling angrily under his breath as his face got steadily redder.

'I think he might explode...' Draco whispered in Harry's ear, noting with pleasure the shiver he elicited.

'Perhaps.' Harry responded.

Draco snickered and pressed his lips to Harry's neck before returning his gaze to the potion.

'DID YOU JUST KISS HIM?' Ron cried, rather more loudly than was necessary.

The whole class turned their eyes to Ron. Harry and Draco were wearing identical smirks.

'Perhaps.' Draco said, which caused Harry to smother a chuckle.

'Class...' Professor Slughorn said warningly.

Everyone returned to their potions. Harry smiled softly to himself as he felt Draco's hand on his thigh. Perhaps it wasn't going to be all unpleasant.

--

_Please...please...let me out..._

--

Harry grimaced as his hips banged against the dungeon wall but the pain was instantly forgotten as Draco's mouth covered his.

'I must've lost my mind...' Harry mumbled.

Draco laughed softly. And then the door closed. Harry was alone. He tried to breath regularly. In...out...in...out... It wasn't helping. It was dark. It was small. He began to cry.

'D-draco...please...' he moaned.

With no response it wasn't long before Harry began to scream.

--

Draco looked up from his position on the floor, blocking the door, as Hermione and Ron rushed into the room, followed closely by Blaise and Pansy. Ron flung Draco aside and opened the door to the cupboard, charging in and returning with a catatonic Harry in his arms. Draco paled.

'Wh-what?' he asked shakily, suddenly cold.

Hermione turned to face him with eyes hardened with rage.

'He's spent most of his fucking life beaten, starved, abused and locked in a cupboard, Malfoy. Didn't you hear him screaming?'

Draco's eyes widened as the realization of what he had done.

'I didn't want to hurt him...it was a joke...a prank...'

'Fucking hilarious, Malfoy. Really.'

--

Draco was sitting alone in the infirmary, watching the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of Harry's chest. It had been a week and he hadn't woken up. A week for Draco to berate himself endlessly. A week for Draco to realize how much he was in love with Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione were still furious with him, but it had been a mistake. It really had. He never ever ever wanted to hurt Harry. Never. He just wanted him to wake up. He reached out a trembling hand and touched Harry's, folding his fingers around and stroking the palm.

'Harry...' he whispered.

There was no response. Draco sighed, feeling the tears threatening to spill over. He would not cry. He bit his lip.

'How could I do this to you?' he asked.

Suddenly he felt Harry's fingers close around his own. He swung his eyes to Harry's face to find him staring back at him.

'H-harry?' he asked.

Harry smiled softly and motioned to the glass of water sitting on the table next to him. Draco raised the glass to Harry's lips and Harry gratefully drank.

'Thanks.' he whispered.

'Harry, I'm so sorry.' Draco muttered.

'You weren't to know.'

'You screamed...'

Draco stopped, dropping his gaze to the floor as he tensed, remembering. He felt Harry grab his wrist and looked at him.

'You. Didn't. Know.' Harry said evenly.

Draco's lip twisted into a half-smile.

'Harry. Can I... Um.' he stammered.

Harry smiled and Draco felt his courage returning.

'I want to tell you something. But...I don't know how you'll react.'

Harry saw the fear in Draco's eyes. He had a feeling he knew what Draco was going to say. He grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him down, kissing him gently. Draco sighed, happily as he felt Harry's hand tangling itself in his hair, messing it up. And for once, he didn't care.


End file.
